The invention relates a fishing lure that has a flexible body or a flexible joint or joints that are moved by the actuation of a Nitinol or shape metal alloy bending device. This actuator can take the form of a wire that is placed inside the lure in such a way that when the wire is heated by passing an electric current through it will move causing the lure to appear to be alive. In the form of a worm a rubber fishing lure would have a thin Nitinol wire with a second non contracting wire inside the body of the worm. When the Nitinol is heated by a pulse of electricity from the battery and electronic circuit it contracts and pulls against the second wire there by compressing it and because of its flexible nature causes the worm body to bend as well. This sudden bending motion simulates the life like motion of a live worm. Because of the electronic circuit the frequency and length of the pulse can be controlled thus allowing for the amount and duration of the worms movement.
Fisherman who use worms or live bait have the problem that when the bait dies on the hook it is not of much value in attracting fish. There is a wide diversity of fishing lures that move due to their mechanical shape as it is pulled through the water the problem with all such lures is that they must be pulled past and consequently away from the fish in order to achieve motion. Thus to achieve lifelike motion in one location the lure itself must move.